


The 50th Hunger Games [A Percico AU]

by Vexonix



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crossover, Dom/sub, Drama, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexonix/pseuds/Vexonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 50th Hunger Games - The year where the Capitol decided to reap two male tributes from each district to fight to death against twenty two other boys. When fourteen year old Nico di Angelo and seventeen year old Percy Jackson are reaped from District 12, they form a strong alliance, in hopes of one surviving and bringing victory to their family and district.</p>
<p>But, what happens when their alliance forms into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Nico?"

"Hmmm?" I murmured, clutching the thin blankets wrapped around my body.

"Are you ready for today?" A soft voice murmured. A gentle, almost hesitant, hand entangled their fingers in my hair, their thumb making small circular motions behind my ear.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Pushing myself up, I met the face of my sister Bianca. Her bright brown eyes were glossed over and puffy, as if she had been crying. "Bianca.." I reached over, pulling her into a tight embrace, digging my face into the crook of her neck. "I'm going to be fine today. I promise."

"I hope so." She whispered. Her shoulders shook slightly, and soft sobs began to escape her. Her fingers dug into my hair, and her embrace tightened. "Keep your promise, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed, pulling back to look at her. Tears ran down her freckled cheeks, and dripped onto the olive skin of her collar bone. Glancing down, I noticed her outfit. "Look at you, Bi. Dress all up for the reaping today." The reaping was a yearly occurrence- It was when two people (a boy and girl) were picked from each district in Panem to take part in a battle to the death in an arena, until one came out on top. She wore a very faded dark green dress, falling in waves to the middle of her shin. Three black buttons adorned the corset, and the long sleeves ended at her wrists with some white frill material.

"Yea. Last year for me. I'll be turning eighteen in a couple of days- And I'm positive I'm surviving today, little brother." She said proudly, wiping at the tears. I couldn't help but smile at her- After this, she'll be safe.

At least as safe as she can be inside District 12.

Standing, I shook off the dust that piled on me while I slept. "Well, I pulled out something for you to wear today." Bianca said, pulling out an outfit from under the bed.

"No, Bianca-"

"Shut up. Please just wear it. For me?" Her eyes widened as she looked me up and down, a small smile tugging at her lips. I scoffed, taking the clothing form her hands.

"Fine. Whatever." I snorted, sticking my tongue out at her. Jerking my chin towards my bedroom door, I indicated to her to leave, which she nodded to and left, shutting the rotting old thing behind her. I tossed the garments onto my bed, studying what she gave me.

Laying before me was an old white button up, a brown button up vest, and some ripped dark brown jeans. At least she didn't give me some weird Capitol-styled get up. Sighing, I changed into the outfit, glancing at myself in the broken mirror that was set up in my room and nodding in approval.

Bianca had some good tastes.

I made my way into the kitchen, where I heard metal clanging. Bianca was setting our rickety old table with food. Hard bread and old green peas.

"I welcome you to the reaping feast." She chuckled, sitting down and eating her food.

"Thanks, B." I smiled, taking my own seat and wolfing down the food. We never ate this much at one time. This could last me for the whole day.

"You missed a button," She said suddenly. She stood, and knelt beside me, redoing the buttons on my vest. "Gosh. You can't even dress yourself properly, can you?" Her voice quavered and I looked down at her, noticing that she was giving me a sad look. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. When our mother died, and father walked out, she had to basically raise me wen she was eleven. 

"Good thing you'll always be with me to help me out, big sister." I smiled fondly, pulling the both of us to a standing position. "We'll live till we're eighty, and you'll always have to be redoing my buttons.

"What makes you think I'll always want to mother you?" She laughed, taking my hand and pulling me out our front door. Looking up to her, I noticed ow beautiful she looked today. Her dark hair was braided down her side, and her bangs were pushed back by some beige ribbon.

"Ah, I see. You want to marry, don't you? Have a family?" I replied as we made our way down the dirt roads of district twelve, a couple of elders looking at us sadly from their own homes. 

"Maybe," She shrugged, her soft features now pulling into a tight scowl. Looking ahead, I took a short breath, noticing how my heart was pounding. Teenagers and sad looking adults were everywhere in the town square, boys and girls separated into two groups facing the justice building, where a youngish looking women stood. She was probably in her early twenties, but with the shit she was wearing, who knows? Parents and elders stood on the outskirts of the teenagers, who looked either frightened and flat out panicked. Squeezing my sister's hand tightly, I made my way over to the table where I needed to check in.

"Finger." A deep voice demanded behind a white helmet and suit. I stretched out my hand, letting the man prick my finger and press the now bloodied pad onto a piece of paper. He scanned it with a small device and nodded. "Next."

Sucking on my finger, I pushed through a small group of boys into an empty space. Glancing to my right, I searched for my sister, until she popped up at the very edge of the girls' group. We made eye contact, each giving a tight smile before looking back at the stage. The woman I had seen walking up wore a deep pink gown-like outfit. She had a white skirt that puffed out in a strange way to her knees, with some see through pink material over it, flowing down to the ground. Her torso was covered by a shirt with no sleeves that went up to her neck, adorned with what appeared to be pink roses. 

Her appearance was quite startling, to be honest. She stood atop tall golden heels, and her ankles were covered with what I thought were golden bracelets. Her skin was painted a pasty white color. I glanced down at my own outfit and worn down black boots, thinking of what I must look like to capitol people.

Her lips were the same vibrant pink of her dress, and her eyelids were smeared with gold. Her thick white hair was braided down her back, and atop her head sat some sort of golden flower crown.

Go big, or go home... I guess.

"Welcome, welcome!" Her voice called out as she spoke into the microphone. "As we celebrate the second anniversary, and second quarter quell of the annual Hunger Games!" She smiled brightly, revealing pure white teeth. "Every quarter quell, the Capitol always puts a fun twist on the Games!" Her voice was very annoying.

Like an over excited child's.

"This year, the Capitol has decided no girls shall be reaped!" Murmurs broke out among the people in the town square, and my head whipped around to look at Bianca, a smile bright on my face.

She was safe. She was turning eighteen. Tears sprang into my eyes as I caught her eye, her face was full of shock, but her eyes were also teared. 

"Buuuut~" The woman sang, making the voices quiet down and for me to focus my attention on her. "That means a boy must take their place." Silence. She cleared her throat, gazing around bunch as if we were all idiots for not instantly catching on to what she said. "This year," She called. "Two boys will be reaped from each district for the games." The entire square exploded with conversation.

That means... My chances of getting reaped were much bigger.

I could very well be sent of to my death today. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

My tears from moments ago began to slip down my cheeks. You'll be fine, Nico. I told myself, digging my fists into my pockets, biting my lip to keep from sobbing. I wouldn't get reaped. Not out of all of these other boys.

How could I? The chance was so slim. I looked over once more, seeing Bianca's face was pale as she stared at me. I shook my head once at her, before turning back to the colorful woman.

"Now, let the reaping begin." Glancing back, she used a finger to gesture to the spot right next to her. Two peacekeepers stepped forward, pushing a cart with a glass bowl atop it, filled with white cards.

_My name is on one of those_. I thought bitterly. _I could very well be reaped._

_Oh my God, shut up._ I scorned myself, watching carefully as she reached into the bowl, running her fingers along the tips of the cards before pulling one out, and turning back to the microphone.

"Our first tribute," She said brightly, opening the card. Her eyes flicked down to the writing that must be on the card and looked back up, her eyes scanning the crowd of boys. "Nico di Angelo!"

I froze in my place, eyes widening as I stared at her. This was a joke. It must have. How the actual fuck was my name pulled out of hundred of others? My name was only in there once! The chances were so slim-

"Nico!" A voice cried. Turning, I saw Bianca struggling against two peacekeepers, her eyes streaming with thick tears as she sobbed. "Nico! Don't go!" Her voice was shrill and she continued to push against the white soldiers. I ran over, pushing between them, taking her into a tight embrace. I dug my face into her shoulder, now realizing hot tears were running down my face.

"You promise!" She practically yelled. "You promised you'd be okay!" Her voice broke as she buried her nose into my black hair, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I know." I whispered, pulling back to look up at my sister, her red eyes puffy as she looked down at me. "I'm sorry. I broke my promise." Squaring my shoulders, I let go of her and made my way to the stage. I would not give Panem the satisfaction of seeing me break.

"Ah, hello my dear!" The woman greeted me, holding out a hand to me as I reached the spot to her right. Loud sobbing was heard from the back of the groups, where Bianca was being held down by the peacekeepers, and I forced myself to look away, glaring at the ground in front of me. "How touching," She spoke into the microphone, and reaching back into the bowl. "Now, our second tribute for District Twelve!"

Silence ticked by, and I waited as she plucked out a card from the bowl. "Ah, what a lovely name. Our second representative for District Twelve is-" She opened the card. "Percy Jackson!" 

I whipped up my head at the name, my jaw slightly ajar as I looked into the crowd, where a tall and tan man made is way through the varied bodies. Not Percy Jackson. Dear God, why did it have to be Percy Jackson?

"Ah, hello." The voice greeted sweetly. "Hello, Percy, dear." Holding out her hand, the man held it sweetly.

"Hello," He said, his sea-green eyes sparkling. What a charmer. "I'm sorry, but, I never got your name?"

The white haired girl gave a very girly laugh, speaking into the 'phone once more. "What a gentleman! My name is Effie Trinket," She replied. "And here, our tributes for District Twelve!" Effie brought her hands together, clapping excitedly as the two of us studied each other.

"Hey, Nico..." He greeted softly, so only I could hear over the dull cheering of the crowd. Why, why did it have to be Percy Jackson? Why dd it have to be the boy who saved my sister's and I's life?

Before I could say anything else, Effie laid her hands gently on our shoulders. "Now shake hands, men." Percy stretched his hand out towards me, and I took it shyly, refusing to meet his eyes. His grip tightened on mine, forcing me to look up. His lips were tight, but his eyes were hard with determination, and he gave me a short nod.

"Happy 50th Hunger Games!"

 

How could this have happened? Why did this happen? I dug my face into my hands, holding back my sobs. After we had been reaped, the peacekeepers had put Percy and I in separate rooms in the Justice Building, so we could have our goodbyes with our families and such. After a couple of minutes of silence in my room, the door was thrown open, and I sat up to see my sister walking towards me, her face pale and her shoulders were curled towards herself, arms hugging her waist.

"You broke your promise..." She murmured, taking a seat beside me in one of the plush red seats.

"I know." My voice was dull. Lifeless. Not meeting her eyes, I began to play with the buttons on my vest.

"Do me a favor?" She asked, her hand squeezing my knee. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I flicked my eyes up to meet hers, wishing I hadn't. She looked so broken.. So worn. So old.

I had done this to her. If I hand't been born she wouldn't have had to mother me. If I wasn't getting reaped today, she wouldn't be looking as if she's already giving up.

"Yes?" Mumbling, I placed my hand over hers, and she gave me a forced smile.

"Try your best to survive?" Her voice was soft as she spoke to me, lips barely moving. "I know you're going to be up against boys who were trained for this their whole lives, but... You're smart. Use that. I know you're smart. Make alliances. Trick others. Be a fox for fucks' sake." She dug her nails into my knee, suddenly getting aggressive. "You do everything you can to get out that arena alive, you get me?"

I bit my lip, looking her up and down. Her eyes were suddenly fiery, and there was a slight growl in her voice. "I'll try. But we both know I won't survive for long-"

_Smack._

_"Don't you dare fucking say that._ " My hand slowly pushed against my cheek, my eyes wide with shock. She slapped me. Actually _slapped me_. "You become ruthless in there. Knock down whoever you can to come out on top. I refuse to see you give up on yourself already. You may only be fourteen but you're not a child. You know how to manipulate to get your way. You know how to live. To survive. We wouldn't even have anything to eat have the time if it weren't for you."

That was true, I suppose. It seemed I was always sweet talking the bakers and shop owners to give me whatever they could.

"And don't act like you aren't skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I see you after school, brawling with other kids. You're not weak. You send those boys home half the time with broken bones."

"Bianca, those are schoolchildren." I said, my voice growing with anger. "How the hell do you expect me to survive with only the experience of beating a couple of brats in some fights? Huh? Do you really expect me to beat the other, older, _stronger_ boys who've trained for this shit their whole lives?" Standing, I pushed her hand off me, practically snarling by now. "Are you that naive to think I could survive something like this?" Tears pooled in my eyes, making my vision blurry. "God, you're so fucking stupid Bianca." I sobbed, collapsing back into my seat.

My scrawny ass wouldn't survive the first ten minutes.

"Nico." Her voice had quieted gradually, and I felt myself being pulled into a tight hug. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." After a couple moments of silence, I wrapped my arms around her arms and soon, we were both sobbing.

It didn't matter anymore. I gave up. She gave up.

We both knew I had no chance.

"Miss di Angelo." A deep voice said, and once more I was left alone in the room. I had no other visitors. I knew I didn't. There was no point in waiting around.

I took a short nap for the next half hour, until I was being awaken by a short peacekeeper, who lead me out of the room to where Percy and Effie were standing.

"How are my boys- Ah, Nico, you look tired." She said, looking down at me. Replying with just a shrug, the three of us made our way to the train that would take us to the Capitol.

 

_"Bianca? Bianca, wake up!" I cried. My voice was high and full of panic as I shook my sister, who was soaking wet and unconcious. Her skin was unnaturally pale, and blood dripped out from her nose. "Bianca!"_

_"Woah! What happened?" A voice said. I whipped my head up, looking up at two older kids. One was petite and blonde, with grey eyes that were clouded with concern, and a muscled tan boy with dark hair and pretty green eyes._

_"M-My sister and I were trying to f-fish," I sobbed, my hands shaking. "and suddenly these guys came out of nowhere, and tried to grab her!" I pointed to the raging river the four of us were standing by, my body shivering. "We tried fighting them, but they ended off mugging us of our fishing supplies and throwing her in the river- S-She hit her head and I pulled her out b-but she won't wake up-"_

_"Okay, calm down." The girl said, putting her hands on my shoulders, wrapping me in the torn sweater she had just been wearing a moment ago. "We're going to help you an your sister out, okay? What's your name?" The other boy crouched by Bianca, pressing down on her stomach._

_"N-Nico." I mewled, leaning against the girl, and wrapping my skinny arms around her. Her arm snaked around my shoulder to pulling me close, her hand rubbing roughly onto my back, helping me warm up._

_"What's your sister's name?"_

_"Bianca."_

_"Well, Nico, Percy and I are going to wake your sister up okay?"_

_"Okay," I sniffled, watching as the boy named Percy continued to apply pressure to my sister's chest, and checking her pulse every so often. After a few moments of that, he pinched close her nose, and kissed her, his brow furrowed in concentration._

_"She'll be okay." The girl said softly, continuing to rub my back._

_"What's your name?" I asked weakly. She gave me a small smile, pushing some of her curly blonde bangs out of her face._

_"My name is Annabeth-"_

_"She's awake!" Bianca coughed loudly, clutching her chest and whipping her head around._

_"Nic- Oh my God!" She breathe out, sitting up. Her eyes widened and she turned and puked, digging her nails into the damp dirt._

_"Bianca!" I cried in relief. She was okay. "Thank you." I said, looking up at the boy. He smiled back at me, and I couldn't help but blush. His eyes glittered with pride as he helped my sister and I up off the ground._

_"Why don't you two stay with my friend Annabeth and I for the night?"_

 

"Up, up ,up!" A shrill voice called. I groaned, rolling over in the bed I was in. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, looking around the room I was in. This was my room on the train.

I wasn't at home.

"Nico, wake up! It's time for a big, big, day!" My door was slid open, and Effie smiled brightly at me. 

"Oh, jeez- Effie!" I hissed, pulling the thick silk blankets over my half naked body. When we had entered the train I had gone straight to me room, stripped out of everything except my boxers and went to bed. To much had happened in one day.

"Get up, young man! Or you won't have any breakfast!" She teased. Today she wore a sleeveless maroon colored dress with a a tight skirt that went to her knees, and some black heels. Her white hair from yesterday was replaced by a tight hair bun which seemed to be made completely of curly bright blonde hair, and a large purple flower was clipped to the side of it. Her lips were a matching purple, along with her eyelids.

"You look good today, Effie." I said, slipping out of bed and picking up the clothes I wore yesterday. I put on the outfit, seeing the women purse her lips in distaste.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Ya know, I think you would look cute with some color-"

"No, thank you." I said politely, quickly dismissing her idea. "I'm fine." The blonde scoffed before nodding and walking off. Not really knowing where I was suppose to go I decided to follow her.

"Percy is already up, just so you know. He woke up, saw the breakfast food and stuffed his face. I've never seen someone eat so... quickly."

"Well, in our district food is hard to come by." Pushing past her, I followed the scent of the food, and my eyes widened as I spotted a table, full of colorful delicacies. "Is this real?" I practically drooled, my stomach growling.

"Hell yeah it is." A voice snickered. "That stuff tastes so good." Percy snickered, stretching out on a blue love seat. His thin white t-shirt lifted slightly with the action, showing off a bit of his lower stomach. I looked away quickly, my face flushing with heat.

_Nico, you're suppose to be worrying about outliving him, not checking out his goddamn muscles._ Okay. Food. I must eat. My hands shot out and I eagerly piled a white plate with whatever was in my reach. I didn't even know what half of this was- It just looked and smelled so damn good- And I was so _damn_ hungry.

"You boys will be meeting your stylists very soon," Effie said, taking a seat across from Percy in the only other chair. My eyes scanned the room, and I realized I would have to sit next to the other tribute on the love seat.

I sighed and sat down next to him, putting as much distance as I could between me and him. Why the hell was I so shy around him? Sure, he was attractive, but I barely knew him! It's not like I had a crush on him or anything.

"Stylists?" Percy asked, his voice low as he glanced over at me. I slowly began to eat my food, savoring the taste of whatever the hell I was eating. To be honest, I didn't really care about the stylists. I knew they would just make me look good and appealing to the capitol, so there was no real worry.

"Hmm." Effie nodded, watching me in distaste as I practically wolfed down the food. "They'll do whatever they think is necessary to make you look good." Percy and I nodded in understanding, and I quickly finished off my food.

"When I die, I want this taste on my tongue." I sighed, leaning my back on the plush sofa.

"You're not going to die, Nico." Percy said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow at the taller male.

"You're not going to die." He stated once more, his gaze softening as he looked me up and down. "I'm your friend. I'm not going to let you die."

"My _friend_?" My cheeks flushed once more, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "The hell are you talking about, Jackson? I've spoken to you once in my lifetime- I highly doubt that counts as a friendship."

He frowned, and flicked his bright gaze away from me, looking at the ground. " I consider you a friend. And just because we've only spoken once doesn't mean we can't be friends, or consider ourselves it."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you should be saying you're not going to let me die in the arena."

"Nico, there's more reasons than one why I'm saying this, okay?" He said, looking back u pat me. "And you're sassy today, aren't you?" He snickered, changing the subject.

" _I'm_ sassy? You do realize one of your nicknames is 'Persassy'." I snorted, stretching out my legs and laying my head back on the love seat.

"True." He nodded with a light laugh. "But, Effie, don't you agree Nico was being sassy?"

"Oh my God, don't bring Effie into this!" I pouted, turning my head to look at the male. He smiled brightly down at me, his eyes glittering with mischief. God, he was so cute.

"You know, Percy." I said after a moment. "You're pretty calm, considering you're going to be facing your death soon."

"I try not to think about it." He murmured, a sad smile reaching his face.

"Oh, boys!" Effie said suddenly, making me sit up. "We're at the capitol!" She gestured to the windows, where Percy and I eagerly stood up and walked over to. 

"Oh my God..." I murmured in wonder as I admired the beautiful site of all the white buildings, and the clear blue water, and just... everything.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Percy said under his breath, his eyes bright and wide as he took in the scene. Pulling into the train station, we were greeted with a whole wave of colorful Capitol people waving a cheering. I studied the crowd with my lip in a line, and a small scorn on my face. These people were cheering for us, waving at us- But, why? They were only excited to see us killed. They probably couldn't wait to place bets on our lives... Watching as teenage boys slaughtered one another in the games.

The Games.

We were here. We would soon be sent off to our deaths.

This was real.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if Percy is really OOC here and that makes me mad because of my shitty writing skills but oh well

"Percy Jackson!"

Oh. She called my name. I've just been reaped for the Hunger Games.

How unfortunate.

I glanced over to the girls' group, searching the crowd until I met the gaze of stormy grey eyes. Sucking in a breath, I watched as my blonde girlfriend buried her face in her hands, her shoulders beginning to shake with silent sobs.

_Oh, God. Annabeth, I'm so sorry._ I made my way up the stage, trying to keep my composure as the pasty-white woman held her hand out to me.

"Ah, hello." She smiled. "Hello, Percy, dear." Her voice was soft and childlike as she spoke to me, and I took hold of her hand, returning it with a tight grin.

"I'm sorry," I asked, standing next to her. "but, I never got your name?" At that, she let out a loud giggle, speaking into the microphone. 

"What a gentleman! My name is Effie Trinket," Laying her hands on our shoulders, her smile only grew. "And here, our tributes of District Twelve!" Clapping excitedly, she looked between me and the fourteen year old, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Nico..." I greeted with a mumble, noticing how he seemed to be holding back tears and trying to keep a tough composure. Nico di Angelo... Who knew I would be speaking to him again... but like this?

"Shake hands, men." Effie ordered and I took hold of Nico's hand, his eyes refusing to meet mine. Jeez, I knew this kid hated me, but he couldn't at least look at me? I tightened my grip, and pulled my lip back into a tight line, clenching my jaw. His dark browns flicked up towards mine, and I gave him a small nod.

It wasn't much, but it was all I could do... At least, at the moment.

"Happy 50th Hunger Games!"

 

"Oh, Percy!" Annabeth cried, running into the room where I waited to receive my goodbyes. She threw her arms around my neck, burying her face against my face. I pulled her close, hugging her waist. "I'm so sorry," She sobbed. Breathing in her scent, I tried to hold back the tears, knowing I needed to stay strong for her.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, is there, Wise Girl?" I said casually, trying to lighten the mood between us. She pulled back, looking up at me with her stormy grey eyes of hers.

"You're so stupid, seaweed brain." She whimpered, giving me a small smile, before leaning forward to plant a kiss on my lips. I was eager to return it, letting my hands grip her hips as the kiss between us intensified, my tongue licking her bottom lip shyly. We remained like that for the next couple of minutes, just enjoying the others presence and feeling of our bodies pressed up against each other.

I pulled back, tears blurring my image. "Ya know, a pretty merchant girl like you, you'll have no trouble finding a husband and starting a family-"

"Don't talk like that, Percy." She said softly, taking fistfuls of my shirt in her hands. "Don't start giving up already."

Smiling sadly, I cupped her cheek, planting a kiss on her forehead. I let my lips remain on her soft skin, breathing my next words. "We both know there's no chance for me. I promise, I'll try my best to come home, but realistically... There's no coming back for me."

Annabeth only nodded, both of us knowing that was the truth. A kid like me from the seam had no chance going up against twenty three other males, most elitists concerning battle. "Use what skills you know, okay? You can fish, hunt... Try to get your hands on a good weapon."

"I will, don't worry."

"And Percy...?" I pulled away, looking down at her, her hands dropping from my chest. "Take care of Nico, okay? He's just a kid... He doesn't deserve something like this. You don't either, but... You remember how he is. He's so... innocent. If you can't help him survive for a little while... at least- at least give him a quick ending."

My eyes widened at this statement and I once again pulled her tight against my chest, wishing we wouldn't ever have to separate. "Of course. There's no way I would let a kid like that out on his own in these games."

We remained hugging for a couple of seconds before she pulled away silently. Our eyes met for a heartbeat before the both of us nodded once, and she was gone out the door.

Making my way over to one of the sofa chairs, I sunk into her, my shoulders relaxing and my eyes closing.

This was it. I would most likely not return to District Twelve. My hands pressed together and I rubbed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh. 

_Not yet, Percy. Don't give up just yet._

I have a chance... It's slim, but I have a chance. I know how to fight. I know how to hunt. Hell, I've survived this long only eating small portions of fish and whatever scraps I could find. I furrowed my brow, thinking of strategies.

What would be the best weapon for me? Sword, would be easiest. It's a long piece of metal you swing around, how hard could it be? But, if I don't get to a sword I have to have a backup.

"Perseus?" The door creaked open and I opened my eyes to meet the brown gaze of a girl about my age in a green dress.

"Bianca?" I faltered, standing up as she walked over to stand in front of me.

"I'm just going to get to the point-" She said, scrunching up her nose. Her voice was rough and her eyes were puffy and glossed over, as if she had been crying. "I know you owe nothing to me or my family, if anything we owe you, but... I just- I wanted to know if you would look out for Nico."

Her brown eyes gazed up at me as she waited for my answer, her arms crossed over her chest. Occasionally, she sniffled, and her gaze continued to flicker around the room, not meeting mine.

What is it with the di Angelo's and not meeting my eyes?

"I..." My voice faltered, and I thought back to all those times I saw Bianca and Nico playing near the schoolyard, or just enjoying what little nature we had in the district. The younger male always seemed so... happy with Bianca. He didn't really smile, no- But, the way he was with her... Whenever I had seen him on is own, Nico always seemed to sulk.

With Bianca, he was like a different person.

"I'll do it." I agreed, gripping her shoulders and giving her a tight nod. "I'll do what I can to make sure he gets out alive."

Bianca's eyes watered then, and she threw her arms around my waist, resting her face against my shoulder. "Thank you, Percy." She whimpered, her voice shaking as she sobbed against me.

"No problem, Bianca." I said. I rested my hand on her head, and returned her embrace. "Do me a favor, though? If... When I don't get out, make sure Annabeth is okay."

"Of course." She murmured. Her arms returned to her own sides and she stood on her tip toes, kissing my cheek before disappearing out the door.

Wandering back to my seat, I gazed around the room. I wonder if this would be the last time I'm ever in District Twelve?

"God, Percy. Why are you so damn negative about this?" I spoke aloud, closing my eyes once more, breathing heavily.

_Take care of Nico._

_I just wanted to know if you'd look after Nico._

A light chuckle escaped through my lips, and I ran my fingers through my dark hair. Who knew my Games would be focusing on taking care of a kid?

"Percy Jackson, you're train will be leaving." A light voice stated, and I looked over at the door, where a short peacekeeper was standing, holding their hand out to the hallway.

Nodding stiffly, I walked out of the room and made my way to where Effie Trinket was standing, running her fingers over her strange skirt.

"Hello, Percy, dear. Nico should be joining us in a moment." I smiled in reply and stood by her side quietly, my brow furrowed as I continued to take in the day's events.

"Ah, Nico, you look tired." Nico had trudged over to join us, his hair looking messy and his eyes were red, just like his sister's. He yawned in reply to Effie, shrugging and we all made our way to the train that would take us to the capitol of Panem.

 

The bed sheets are to soft. The lights are to bright. The ride is to smooth. I rolled over on the bed, grunting with unease. Already, it seemed everything was completely different from District Twelve. There wasn't any dust on the bedside tables, there weren't any shoe markings on the floor.

Before I knew it, tears were trailing down the sides of my face and I choked back my sobs, glaring at the ceiling.

I was being sent off to be killed for entertainment. A fourteen year old was coming with me.

How fucked up was that?

My shoulders shook with every sob and soon I was crying into one of the plush pillows, muffling my outbursts of sadness. Digging my nails into the pillow, I continued letting the tears fall off my face, hot and thick, my vision blurry.

"Mom," I murmured into the silk, trying to quiet my sobs. "I'm sorry I was reaped. Maybe I'll be able to join you up there, soon, yeah?"

Of course, I got no reply. My mother was long dead, after starving to death when I was eight years old. God... I just... I can't stomach this.

Why me? Out of all the other potential tributes in District Twelve, I was chosen?

I never wanted to be a tribute.

Suddenly, my face became hot and I threw the pillow across the room, aiming for the large mirror on the wall. It made a loud banging noise, but the glass didn't break.

That stupid _fucking_ glass didn't break. I threw my legs over the bed, and stalked over to where the damn thing, making a fist to strike the reflective material.

I stared at myself in the glass, and my hand fell to my side. I looked so damaged.

My eyes were red, and tear stains covered my cheeks. My gaze didn't hold the humor I knew was normally in them. They just looked dead. Lost.

"Wow," I mumbled, using a gentle finger to probe the bags that seemed to have become more noticeable in the past couple of hours. A half-hearted chuckle slipped through my lips as I noticed I was slouching, and my brows were furrowed. "The Games are already changing you, huh, Jackson?"

The Games haven't even started and I was already looking dead.

That's just great.

"Percy?" A knock came on my door. "Breakfast is ready, dear."

"Oh, uh. Coming, Effie!" I called, rubbing at my face with the bottom of my T-shirt. It was a simple blue one I had pulled out of my given closet.

It was probably the best thing by far about this trip.

I threw open my door, looking Effie up and down and her purple outfit. "Morning, Effie." I said plastering a bright smile on my face.

"You look tired, Percy. Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"Oh, yeah. Just tired- kinda stressed, too." I shrugged, following her into another room on the train. The scent of food hit my nose and I let my jaw draw as I saw the choice lining a long table.

"Take whatever you like," Effie said, sitting down at a single chair, crossing her legs and pulling out a mirror to look at herself while she touched up on her makeup.

"Don't mind if I do..." I murmured, grabbing a plate and picking out all the blue foods I saw. The majority were pastries, and others were fruits I've never even seen or heard before. I plopped down across from the district escort on a plush love seat and eagerly dove into my food, forcing myself to not just shove it all down my throat.

"My... You do seem hungry," Effie said, raising a thin (and almost invisible) brow at me.

"I've been hungry for seventeen years," I retorted, plopping small blue pieces of fruit into my mouth and chewing them with a grateful smile on my face.

"Well, I think I'll go get little Nico." She said after a moment, standing and walking out of the room. Quickly finishing up the rest of my food, I set the plate aside on a nearby table, leaning back on the sofa.

_Annabeth, I hope you're doing alright._

"Is this real?" A voice said. I turned in my seat slightly, looking over at Nico, his mouth wide open as he gazed at the table full of food. He wore the same clothes as yesterday, unlike me. I had thrown on a white t-shirt and some new blue jeans from the large selection of garments I was given.

"Hell yeah it is," I chuckled, glancing up and down the pale boy, my gaze meeting his for a moment before I glanced at Effie for a heartbeat. "That stuff tastes s good." A smirk played on my lips and I stretched, lifting my arms above my head and slightly arching my back until I heard a satisfying crack. Nico quickly looked away from me, and I felt myself slightly frown as he brushed me off.

Effie once more took her seat in front of me, and I slung my arm along the back of the sofa. The dark haired boy made his way over with his food, sitting at the very edge and eating it slowly.

"You boys will be seeing your stylists soon," The colorful woman said after a moment, looking out the train window.

"Stylists?" I asked, partially to myself. Why need a stylists? Oh, yes. We must look good to meet our deaths.

"Hmm." Effie replied with a curt nod, eyeing the small boy next to me. "They'll do whatever they think is necessary to make you two boys look presentable to the capitol."

Suddenly, Nico set his food on a small table nearby and stretched with a satisfied sigh. "When I die, I want this taste on my tongue."

"You're not going to die." I said, intertwining my fingers together. _I can't let that happen. Not when Bianca asked me to protect him._ "I'm your friend, I'm not going to let you die."

I looked over at him, noticing a light blush dusted over his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest. "My _friend_?" He scoffed, glancing away. "I've only spoken to you once in my lifetime. I doubt that makes you my friend."

I frowned at him before flicking my gaze away, shrugging. "I consider you a friend. And just because we've only spoken once doesn't mean we can't be friends, or consider ourselves it."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you should be saying you won't let me die in the arena." 

I looked back up at him, smiling softly. He and Bianca looked so similar. Big, dark eyes, full lips, pale skin and dark hair... "There's more than one reason why I'm saying this, okay?" _I owe it to Bianca_ , I thought sadly. _She asked me to do this- I said I would. I have to stay true to my word._

"And aren't you being sassy today?" I snickered, sitting back up straight and smirking mischeviously down at the younger boy.

" _I'm_ sassy?" he chuckled with disbelief. "You do realize one of your nicknames is persassy?"

"True." I nodded, looking back at Effie, who was smiling at the two of us quietly. "Don't you think he's being sassy today, Effie?"

"Oh my god!" He mewled,turning to look at me and rolling his eyes. I smiled, enjoying seeing the dark teen laugh brightly with me. "Don't bring Effie into this!"

"You know, Percy." He said, suddenly serious. His dark eyes were slightly sad as they gaze up at me, and I bit my bottom lip, waiting for him to continue. "You're pretty calm, considering you'll be facing your death soon."

Oh, wow. That was cold.

The little shit didn't even think I stood a chance.

"I try not to think about it," I said sadly with a forced smile. Effie stood up suddenly, an excited smile on her face.

"Oh, boys! Lookie here, we're arriving at the capitol!"

Nico and I eagerly stood, making our way over to the train window.

I gaped at what I was looking at.

White buildings and beautiful crystal blue water faced me as the train pulled into the station. A whole wave of colored bodies waved eagerly at us and cheered, jumping up and down.

So, this was the capitol. 

The people are horrible, but damn was this place breathtaking.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" I muttered under my breath, eyes wide. I gently lifted my hand and waved shyly at the crowd. 

These little bastards have money. I know that. They'll be able to get me whatever I need in the arena... I just need to become the capitol's favorite.

Forcing a smile, I straightened my back, completely ignoring Nico scorning at the crowd as I studied them all. 

I would most likely be dying pretty soon. 

Nico was mine to protect now.

Annabeth and Bianca made me promise I would protect him.

And that's exactly what I'm going to do, no matter what.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry I don't update on a schedule, especially not on here. Please bear with me as I try to set myself a schedule for updating this fic. And please leave comments and kudos! I really appreciate feedback and it motivates me to write more xx

"Who knew District Twelve could produce such attractive young men." A woman cooed. She had bright blue eyes, plump lips coated in sleek black lipstick, dramatic black eyelashes over soft grey, and blue hair twisted high in an extravagant bun, with what appeared to be gold jewels dotting across her hairline. She was currently bent over me, tweezers in hand as she yanked out eyebrow hair at a random pace. "Nico, was it?"

"Uh-huh." I cringed, the pain of having hair ripped out of my face making my teeth grit. Her thin fingers traced along my cheekbones, her eyes sparkling.

"You're such a pretty boy! Your cheekbones are so defined, and your eyes are such a pretty brown." Her black lips quirked up at the sides in a small smile. "I've always been a lover of brown eyes. My daughter has brown eyes. They're a bit lighter than yours." She rambled, continuing her attack on my eyebrows before finally pulling back, seemingly satisfied with her work. 

"Uhm... Wizzly, was it?" I asked, looking up at her from where I laid on a cold silver table.

"Yes, dear."

"Are we done yet? This hurts... A lot."

"Ah, poor boy! I'm sorry, I know it hurts. It's just, back in your district I'm assuming there wasn't really time and all that for cosmetics and presentation."

"Well, not really...." He flicked his eyes away, looking down at his body. His nails no longer had the typical coal dust in under them, and his hands no longer has his normal scars from everyday activities. They were smooth and his palms were a light pink, complimenting his pale skin nicely.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon. Beauty hurts. All we have left is to wash you off and then you're free to go. Sound good?" 

Nico nodded, letting out a sigh of relief at the idea of getting out of this cage of hairspray and weird perfume. 

Wizzly once more reached down towards his face, her fingers brushing through his dark hair. "Hmm... You're isn't... It's not naturally black. It's quite attractive. It appears black if you don't study it, but you can see the brown when the light reflects off it. I'm not use to seeing such a handsome Twelve boy. The ones we always get have horrible postures and dull eyes. It's quite disappointing." The colourful woman sighed and then shook her head. "Alright, let's wash you down and you can head off to see your stylist!" 

Thank the gods. I thought bitterly, warm water spraying down on my naked body. I closed my eyes, savoring this short moment of bliss.

 

"Alright, little Nico! This is where we part! I leave the rest to your stylist." Wizzly purred, patting the pale boy's head before disappearing behind a red door. Nico sat on the silver table in silence, now completely cleaned and washed, as if his struggled from Twelve never existed. Her wore a pair of black boxers in silence as he waited for his stylist to show up. Wizzly didn't bother giving him more clothes. The stylist would want to see the work that she had worked on him. 

"Nico di Angelo?" A voice asked. I glanced up at the door to see a tall man enter. He had attractive tan skin, gold eyes (quite obviously contacts), and short white hair pulled back into a short ponytail, messy strands let loose here and there. His eyes were complimented by thick winged eyeliner, and sparkly gold eye shadow. He had one gold vertical line on his bottom lip. "I am your stylist, Silo."

"Hello." I greeted curtly, crossing my arms over my bare chest. His intense stare made me feel uncomfortable as he walked around me, studying me... Like a predator assessing his prey. He wore a sleek white suit, the linings gold strips, a white undershirt, and a gold tie. 

I'm guessing this man liked how he looked in white and gold.

"Wizzly did a good job on you." He nodded appreciatively. "You have... a very feminine stature." Atlas noted, holding his chin in thought. "How can I work with that...?" He mumbled under his breath.

Nico remained silent, eyes traveling down to his own bare feet. I'm not feminine... He whined to himself, frowning.

"Boy, grab your robe and we'll discuss more with your fellow tribute and his stylist." 

The pale boy glanced up, seeing Silo handing him a red robe before heading towards the door, waiting for him. Nico pulled on the soft garment, surprised at hos soft it felt and followed his stylist into the other room. There were two white couches, curved in the face each other, a sleek black table in between. Mugs and pitchers full of different liquids sat atop, along with a bowl of warm rolls. I sat down on the couch to the left, Silo taking the right, resting his arm along the back of it.

"Oh, Silo!" A high pitch voiced squeaked. A tall and thin woman walked in eagerly, taking her place next to Nico's stylist, bright pink lips wide to reveal a bright smile. "Sorry we took so long! That Percy boy was quite a challenge! He squirmed so much!" A giggle escaped between her lips as Percy miserably entered the room, wearing an identical robe to Nico.

Before he could speak to Percy, Silo took control of the silence. "Well, boys, let's cut to the chase. As you know, we, Ro and I," Percy's stylist smiled once more. "we need to make you look presentable to the capitol eye while keeping your district traditions."

Oh no, Nico thought. This was when the tributes would be thrown into some awful looking coal miners outfits. Or worse... He shivered at the thought of just having a coal speedo thing around his waist, and coal dust covering his body. The capitol's style made him cringe.

"You're not going to put us in coal miner suits, are you...?" Percy finally spoke up, voicing Nico's thoughts. "They're not all that attractive... And honestly, I need to good. I need sponsors." He persisted, his blue-green eyes sparkling with a new sense of determination.

"Oh, honey, no! We would never put such cute things like you in those atrocious uniforms!" Ro looked horrified at the thought, shaking her head vigorously. "Silo and I actually have a very cool design we thought not only the capitol would appreciate, but you as well."

Nico and Percy glanced at each other nervously, first time making eye contact since the train. "And that is...?" Nico ventured cautiously. 

"Oh, you'll see!" She smirked mischievously, before the two stylist came down on us.

 

The past few hours had been hell, the stylists and the rest of his and Percy's prep team forcing them into a dark outfit, some parts more uncomfortable. At the end of it all.... Percy and him actually looked pretty damn good. 

Their outfits complimented what little natural looks they had left, and fit their body types perfectly, hugging them like a second skin. The two tributes looked in the mirror on the wall, glancing each other up and down. Their pants were a dark grey, with coal designs. At their knees and running up their thighs, they had actual coal on the outfits, looking as if the rocks were growing out of their body. They had thick light grey boots that went to their shins, with a similar design, but without the stones jutting out.

Their torsos held the same theme, but made their shoulders look more broad... Made them look more tough. They had black shoulder armour over their coal-designed long sleeve shirts, each with a long black cape that faded to black, coal stones decorating the bottom. 

"Wow...." Percy breathed. 

"Yeah, wow." 

The boys look intimidating in these outfits, fists clenched at their sides in determination.

"Nice change from those boring coal uniforms, yeah?" Ro squealed with satisfaction, grinning ear to ear at their reactions. 

The boys nodded, still studying themselves. Neither of them looked like boys who crawled their way out of coal dust and dead animals. All of their struggles and scars were replaced by smooth skin and hard eyes. Nico clenched his jaw, glaring down at the ground.

This was just a game to them. Their lives were just pawns in their stupid board game.

His dark eyes slowly glanced over to look Percy up and down, the other boy oblivious of his intense glare.

Nico would come out on top. No matter what.

 

Within the next hour, their stylists and prep team had lead them down to the Remake Centre, where the tributes would enter their chariots to be shown off to the rich and wealthy blood hungry capitol people. Since District Twelve was the last district, of the two boys would be alone in the centre, until it was their time to go. They could hear the loudspeaker form outside the dark doors ahead of them calling out "And here are our boys from District Eleven!" And loud cheering.

Percy glanced around the dark area as their prep team adjusted their posture and stance as they stood in their black chariot, the dark horses pulling it shaking their heads now and then.

"You think they'll like us...?" Nico mumbled, glancing up at person through his dark lashes. 

"I hope so," Percy replied glumly, holding onto the chariot with tight knuckles.

"Alright, you two! Ready? Big smiles!" Ro cheered as the door in front of them opened. 

Oh no. Nico wasn't ready. But too late, the horses were already pulling them through into the open air, rows and rows of colourful people screaming their heads off as the boys entered.

Nico's eyes darted around at the scene they were in, panic starting to set in. His hear began to beat faster and his cape whipped int the wind loudly behind him. Shoulders shaking, he tried to tune out the roaring of the crowd, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"And here, we have Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson, our District Twelve tributes!"

Moe screaming. "Oh my fucking god, I'm gonna die." Nico choked out, clutching onto the chariot for dear life. He probably looked like a fool, but it didn't matter. The boy was about to have a full blown panic attack, all determination from earlier gone.

"Nico?" Percy's voice murmured loudly over the cheering. His hand slid his way to the spot between Nico's shoulder blades, bending down to look at the younger boy in the eyes. "Hey, hey you're okay. I'm here, okay?" He smiled, his thumb rubbing small circles under his cape. 

"Percy I'm gonna fucking die." Nico replied, his dark curls waving around his face. 

"Nico, smile and look pretty. Get through this. It's your first step." Percy growled suddenly, his arm wrapping around the smaller boy's waist, holding him close, almost in a brotherly half hug. 

"Really?" Nico asked, looking up at him, his cheeks turning slightly pink at their close contact.

"Don't let them get to you." He said lowly before turning a dazzling smile on the crowd, people starting to toss down white roses at them. Nico studied the older boy, before wrapping his own arm around Percy's lower back, the two holding onto each other like lifelines. He finally looked up at the bright crowding, lights shining on him. He forced a small smile, appearing shy. Coos and 'aww's' could be heard as he continued to shyly look at the crowd. Finally, Percy and him broke the doors at the end of the long road of presentation and they each let out long breaths, stumbling away from each other and out of the chariot.

"You boys were so cute!" Ro's voice suddenly shrieked, their stylist sprinting towards them to embrace the teenagers in a tight hug. "And that moment when you held each other! The way you looked at each other! I swooned." 

Silo appeared next to her, nodding. "You two did far better than I expected. And the brotherly bond you two showcased really had an impact."

"Brotherly....?"Nico murmured to himself. He never really saw Percy as a brother... Actually, he didn't really know how he saw the older boy. Strange. He's never thought about it.

"Well, whatever works for the sponsors." Percy shrugged, sending a smirk towards the dark haired boy as he continued to breath heavily, still stunned from the event.

"Yeah... Whatever works." He repeated, eyes trailing across the ground, tuning out to the conversation around him.

How did he see Percy? What was he to him?

 

Their next destination was the Training Centre. This would be where he and Percy lived until the actual Games begun. Percy and Nico had switched out of their glorious outfits into simple jeans and black shirts. The group rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor, entering their new home. Two young girls scurried over to the group, offering them small pastries as they entered. Percy eagerly took one, quickly wolfing it down. Nico politely declined. 

"Well, you two. It's dinnertime!" Silo said enthusiastically. They all sat down at a long glossy brown table, and while they were all being served plates full of food, Silo took hold of the conversation once more. "Typically, dinnertime is about planning out strategies but-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" 

Everyone's attention turned towards the door, where Effie was doing a little jog towards the table, wearing a bright pink dress with a standing collar, her hair now in gold waves in a weird braided style.

This was the most normal Nico had ever seen her. She plopped herself down next to Nico, her eyes shining brightly against her pink eye shadow. "I do hope I didn't miss anything! After the tribute showcase I was sugaring up sponsors!" Effie sighed, gratefully accepting a tall glass of wine, slowly savoring the taste. 

"You haven't missed anything, Effie, don't worry." Percy smiled from across the table, taking a bite of the salad in front of him. Nico looked down at it bitterly. He never really ate much in his life. Not because there wasn't anything- Okay, that's a lie. That contributed to it. He just didn't eat half of the time because he didn't feel like it. He pushed the green leaves around on his plate, occasionally nibbling one up.

"Effie," Silo glared. "I don't care if you haven't been involved in the Games for that long. You're twenty years old, you should be able to at least show up to dinner on time." He scolded.

"Yes, Silo. I understand." She sighed, looking down at her plate sadly.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He growled. "Dinnertime isn't really for eating - It's for working on strategies. Typically, you have a mentor to help focus on that but, well...."

The white haired man trailed off, taking an awkward sip of his wine. 

"Twelves' never had a winner before. We don't have one..." Percy murmured, biting his bottom lip in thought. 

"Yes, but you have us to help you!" Ro smiled, taking a bite off her bread roll. Percy and Nico glanced at each other warily, not sure how a couple of perfume-induced capitol were suppose to help them survive against trained killers.

It all rested on their shoulders.

"Uhm, thanks." Nico spoke up, nodding towards her direction. She nodded, smiling proudly. Ro was.... a bit of an airhead, if he had to admit it.

"Well, what are your strengths? Skills?" Silo pushed, glancing at the servants as they brought out their second servings, taking away everyone's old plates.

"Um..." Percy mumbled, scratching the back of his head in thought. "I can... Fish?"

"How did you fish?" Ro questioned, furrowing her thin brows together.

"Well, uh, there was this river in twelve a couple years ago - It was more like an oil spill. It had mutated fish in it that I and a friend usually went to catch. They were safe to eat, except for their fins. But, hey, it was something to fill our bellies for the time being."

"Anything else?" Silo asked, brushing off his story.

"I can scavenge pretty well." He replied, thinking back to all the old animal carcasses he would find at the back of meat shops, parts of it rotting away. He and Annabeth would always take what good meat was left on them in the middle of the night, sneaking around in the shadows to avoid being caught. Silo nodded, pursing his lips together in thought before looking over at Nico, who was sitting quietly, his head down.

"And you, di Angelo? What can you do?"

His brown eyes flicked up to meet his stylist and he shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never really.... I don't have any special skills. I guess I fight okay." He shrugged again.

"He's sent multiple kids to local doctors. He once broke this kid's arm." Nico switched his gaze over to Percy, who had shyly tossed that in the conversation.

"Interesting. Okay. Doesn't like you guys have many fighting skills... Just survival skills. You've survived this long in Twelve. Taking what food you can, avoiding diseases. I'm sure you can use whatever you've learned at home in the arena. And you'll be able to train as well."

"So, than what's our strategy?" Nico crossed his arms over his chest, sitting up straight. He had a cold look in his eyes as his gave darted across the room.

"You two don't fight unless you absolutely have to. You will find the nearest source of water you can, and scavenge what's there. Your strategy is to outlive the other tributes as long as you can without confrontation."

The tributes looked at each other, their mouths in tight lines. This wasn't much to work with. They knew they would have to figure out the rest on their owns.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Percy said bluntly, before ending the conversation and digging into his food.

This was going to be difficult, they knew that. They just wish they had more to lean on. 

Dinner carried on in silence before Percy and Nico made their retreat to their bedrooms. Walking side by side in silence, Nico glanced up at him.

What is he to me?

"Hey - Nico?" Percy said suddenly, pulling the smaller boy out of his thoughts.

"Um, yeah?" He stammered, stopping in front of his bed room, reaching for the knob. 

"Can we talk? In private?" He must want to discuss the strategy more.

"Sure." He opened the door, inviting Percy inside before following him in. He let the door slide close on his own and they both made their way onto his bed, sitting down across from each other.

"So, I'm not sure if this whole 'last without fighting thing will work-'"

"Are you okay?" The older teen suddenly blurted out, eyes wide as he studied Nico.

"Um, yes? Why do you ask?" 

"You almost had a panic attack. You haven't really been speaking to me since... Did me grabbing you make you uncomfortable?"

"What? Percy, no!" He sighed, exasperated. Is this what he wanted to talk about? "Okay- I mean, obviously I'm freaking out, but who wouldn't be? We're being sent out to be slaughtered by the rich. It's not exactly a situation anyone would be okay with."

"I know, I know." He replied, rubbing his eyes with his palms, shoulders slightly slouched. "I'm just.... I don't know. I'm not sure if worried is the right word but it's something along those lines."

Percy sighed, leaning back against Nico's head board, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Nico awkwardly reached forward, squeezing Percy's knee. 

"Whatever happens, happens. The most we can do right now is figure out a way to get out of this, alive or dead." Even though they never verbally agreed to it, the two boys were allies. They had a history, may it be short, and had connections. They were going to help each other out, no matter if one lived, or both died. They would fight till the end.

Percy's eyes slowly opened, sea blue meeting onyx brown. "Okay." He said, nodding. "Our first training session is tomorrow in the morning. Do you want to discuss our strategy a bit more before then?"

"I think that would be best." Nico agreed, stretching out his arms until he heard a satisfying 'pop' from his back. "Again, I don't think the 'no fighting' thing is the best way to go about this." 

"I agree, we won't last more than a week if we're just scavenging. We won't even know what the arena is like. For all we know, it could be a desert, or frozen tundra. Or a land of eternal flames with the occasional boulder to stand on."

Nodding, Nico drew circles in the sheets in thought with his finger. "The likelihood of it being something like that is low. Most would die of natural causes. Where's the fun in that?"

"True."

"I'm going to assume that there's going to be water and food sources. Even if they're small, they'll be there." 

"Right." Percy bit his bottom lip, glancing away from the other, his eyes hardening as the wheels in his head turned. "We'll need to get our hands on weapons. I think they should be close combat, like a sword or knife. I know neither of us have experience with long distance weaponry or hunting."

Nico would have liked for that to be true. But it wasn't. Ever since he was young, he's always wanted to try hopping the fence around the district and try hunting possibly with a spear or a bow, but fear of getting caught always brought him back. He and his sister mostly relied on the oil spilled fish and whatever edible plants they could find.

"Okay. It's most likely we can grab one of those, if not both. They're pretty common in the arena. We'll have to focus on our survival skills though. I do think avoiding confrontation as long as we can is good, just not for the entire time. Especially if we want sponsors. If we avoid fighting, we'll look weak and no one will send us anything - Oh! Our main priority, besides the weapons should be a water bottle.

Percy smirked, nodding. "Right you are, Neeks. I believe we can last at least two weeks without food, but only five days without water before we start going insane." 

The raven agreed silently, running his thumb along his bottom lip.

Before he could say anything else, Nico let out a long yawn, catching even himself by surprise.

"Welp, I'm guessing that's code for me to hop out of your room so you can sleep." The blue eyed boy snickered, sliding off the bed and looking down at his ally, smiling softly.

"We'll figure it out somehow, Neeks. Don't worry." He bent, down pulling Nico into a half hug, which the boy stiffened at before shyly returning it. They just held each other like that for a few moments before Percy finally left without another word, leaving Nico to his own thoughts. 

He laid back on the bed, not bothering to change. His eyes wondered around his room, not really bothering to study what little scenery was in it. He didn't have time to focus on the painting on the walls, or the taste of the food, or the multi-coloured population of the capitol.

No. Nico had to focus on getting back home to his sister... Or at least, doing his best so Percy can survive and bring their district their first victory. 

Is that what Nico even wanted? Victory? No, not really... He didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he wasn't ready to die.

Not yet.


End file.
